


[podfic] she's a total blam-blam

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee kisses her like she isn’t any of that, like she doesn’t have blood on her hands. If Poison’s being honest – or drunk, drunk’s way more likely – that terrifies her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] she's a total blam-blam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she's a total blam-blam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89096) by ashers_kiss. 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:10:00 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/satbb/satbb.mp3) | **Size:** 9.6 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.comsatbb/satbb.m4b) | **Size:** 19.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
